


Say My Name and His In the Same Breath

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Female Characters, M/M, Mac is a GIRL here, MacDennis - Freeform, female mac, girl mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: I started this, got like one sentence in, and realized I didn't feel like writing it anymore. So if you're wondering why this is exceptionally horrible, it's because I forced myself through it.Also, the fic is barely 2000 words and yet there's four line breaks because my ass is lazy. Idk if I should be writing this in the note but Does anyone roleplay in this fandom??





	Say My Name and His In the Same Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I started this, got like one sentence in, and realized I didn't feel like writing it anymore. So if you're wondering why this is exceptionally horrible, it's because I forced myself through it. 
> 
> Also, the fic is barely 2000 words and yet there's four line breaks because my ass is lazy. Idk if I should be writing this in the note but Does anyone roleplay in this fandom??

__Charlie Kelly and Ronda McDonald had been friends ever since they were tiny little kids. They'd been friends through their temper tantrums, their time outs and kindergarten bullies. They'd gone through middle school as the rat and grub of the school, sticking by each other like the glue they sniffed in Charlie's basement. Basically, they were best friends, and they were the only ones they had.

Freshman year had been hellish. Bullying got worse, Mac got her first period, later than all the other girls in their class, Charlie got beat up at least once a week and thrown into detention ever more often. Sophomore year brought along drug deals and fights and confusion. Junior year earned Mac a new reputation and a lot of money. Then they were seniors.

* * *

 

"Charlie. Charlie, cmon." Mac poked his side, trying to grab for the bottle of glue. The teenager groaned, reluctantly handing it over. She brought it up to her nose, taking a deep inhale and giggling softly.

"Ronnie." Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder, tilting his head back. "Why don't we do your drugs?"

"I have to sell those." She handed the bottle back to him, wiping her sleeve of his flannel beneath her nose to clean up the glue that had smeared there. There was already older glue dried on the green and black sleeve. She had a tendency to not keep up with her laundry. It was a habit she picked up from Charlie and his disgusting grey sweatshirt. She borrowed it sometimes. It smelled like him and it made her feel funny, but it was warmer than half the things she owned.

He wrinkled his nose, placing the bottle of glue on the couch on the other side of him. "But I wanna try them."

She laughed, leaning against his side a bit more, turning her head to look at him. "No."

For some reason, Charlie's face turned red and he just stared at her instead of replying. It was then that Mac realized how close they were, flicking her eyes down to Charlie's lips and then back up to his eyes. Instead of closing, her eyes flew wide open when she felt him lean in and press his lips against hers.

He smelled like glue and spray paint and she giggled against his lips at the thought, letting her eyes fall shut and starting to kiss him back. He seemed surprised- both of them did, for a minute, but then his arms were wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer, closer and kissing her. She kept kissing him, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

They were making out in his basement. She was kissing her best friend in his basement, and it was cold and December but he was warm. She could feel the stubble from the little bit of a beard he'd grown scratching against her skin. He kept pulling her closer until she was settled on his lap, pressed close to him, and she pulled away with a small gasp.

"Charlie," She began, a tiny smile on her face. "That was nice."

His face was flushed as he nodded slowly. "Yeah- uh- yeah. Ronnie?"

"Hm?"

"Can you stay the night? Just because, you know, it's cold and we have to walk to school together tommorow anyway, and I live closer and stuff."

She laughed and nodded, playfully shoving at his shoulder. "Of course." It wasn't as if they'd never shared a bed before. They had plenty of times, especially in the winter. Charlie always felt warm and it helped Mac sleep.

The bed wasn't supposed to fit two people, but both Charlie and Mac were small enough to fit. Charlie wore his stupid white pants and an old t-shirt, Mac climbing in with her sports bra and booty shorts. She almost had abs, but not really. She tried her best, at least, but she was still small and slim, fitting comfortably against Charlie.

"Mac?" Charlie turned toward her. She turned to face him, tilting her head as if to ask 'What?' He reached over, combing her short hair back out of her face. It was an odd gesture, coming from him. "You're my best friend."

She laughed and nodded. "You're my best friend, too. Not that I have anyone else, but..." She trailed off.

Charlie didn't react to the second comment. "People think stuff about you because you're a girl and you do drugs and you're friends with me and, uh, they say stuff about you."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she tipped her head. "Like what?"

"People called me a rat fucker." Charlie exclaimed, the sudden outburst barely even startling Mac. She was used to him.

"What?"

"They called me a rat fucker! They think that we do.. we do stuff. But I don't fuck rats, Mac."

She looked slightly offended but just shrugged. "So what? Just ignore them. Who cares if we have sex?"

"Are you asking to have sex with me?" Charlie's eyes widened.

"Huh? No, no. That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying it doesn't matter anyway. We're just badass friends. Best friends." She grinned, leaning in closer. "I wouldn't say no if you asked, per say. But not with your mom home." She leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He let her pull away for a minute before pulling her in again, kissing her. She relaxed against him, kissing him back as if it was normal, as if it was right- and it sure felt that way.

* * *

She wore his sweatshirt the next morning. It was big on her, it smelled weird, it was covered in stains, and she somehow still looked perfect in it. Her hair was pushed back, black skinny jeans the same as the ones she'd worn the day before. His sweatshirt managed to be warmer than any she owned.

It got her weird looks in school- especially from a certain Dennis Reynolds. He always bought his drugs from her and noticed the change in clothes almost immediately. That was definitely Dirtgrub's sweatshirt. He didn't like it on her, he didn't like how she smelled like Charlie instead of her own mix of cheap perfume and weed. It made his gut twist uncomfortably as he passed her a wad of cash. She also looked way too happy.

"I hear dirtgrub knocked you up." Dennis let slip, keeping the smirk off his face as she handed him a bag.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed and it looked much too cute on her.

"I said, I heard dirtgrub fucked some babies into you."

"Absolutely not. We've never had sex. Who said that?" Her expression turned to a glare as his turned into a taunting smile.

"That doesn't matter. But if you wanna give me a little bit extra, I'll make sure it doesn't spread around more...."

She glared at him. "No."

"Whatever then. Doesn't matter to me. Have a nice day, rattie." He shoved the weed in his pocket, heading out.

No one had actually told him that, although he had heard that they fucked. It was gross. Why would anyone fuck that disgusting little grub? And why would anyone fuck the rat? Either way, they both looked way too happy.

Luckily, he knew both of their locker numbers, and luckily, his parents were out of town that weekend. He wasn't initially going to invite them but... he figured he could have a bit of fun.

* * *

 

Mac actually showered before meeting up with Charlie to go to Dennis's. She'd actually worn makeup, too. If she was going to a party at Dennis Reynolds house, she wasn't going to look like a slob. She'd even convinced Charlie to shower. Getting Charlie to shower was like getting struck by lightning- it never happened. She was a little confused when some random girl answered the door- she had expected Dennis- but she just smiled and walked in.

It was loud. There was music and talking and booze- so much fucking booze. She grabbed a beer for herself and tossed one to Charlie, wasting no time tipping her head back and chugging it. She drank a lot on her own. Her mother never paid attention to her, never cared for the smell of alcohol or weed coming from her room. Even when her dad was home he didn't care. She tossed the bottle in the trash and grabbed another.

Charlie tugged at her arm. "Mac. We haven't even been here for ten minutes, maybe you should slow down?"

"Nah, Charlie. This is totally badass, trust me. Nothing to worry about." Mac grinned, and Charlie thought the expression looked weird with her lips painted red. In his opinion, makeup didn't make her look very badass. It just made her look... not like Mac.

He shrugged, taking a sip of his beer to distract himself when he noticed Dennis Reynolds approaching the two of them. As far as Charlie was concerned, Dennis was a bastard man and he hated him. He especially hated the way Dennis looked at Mac, as if he was trying to gain something from her.

"Hey there, Ronnie. Glad you decided to show your pretty face."

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed as he watched Mac's face flush bright red, letting out an unnatural sounding giggle. "Yeah. Decided I had nothing better to do." She practically swooned when he brushed a stray hair out of her face. As if he was some sort of God or some shit, instead of just a lousy scumbag who bought her drugs.

"Aw, I'm flattered. Could I show you around?" He purred, and, before Charlie could complain, his best friend was being led out of the room.

Dennis didn't really find Mac all that attractive. Sure, she had cute eyes that drooped down on the ends, pretty pouty lips, and short, dark hair that he was sure felt lovely- but she didn't have the titties that he'd normally look for. Whatever. It would piss off dirtgrub, get him laid, it would be fun.

Step one. Demonstrate value.

"My parents are well off, you know, so we've always lived in an expensive home. It's nice, of course, but I'd rather they pay attention to me, you know? Sometimes I feel almost invisible." He lamented.

She had her arms wrapped around his, practically clinging to him, looking up at him in awe. "Poor thing. My parents don't pay much attention to me either."

He tipped his head, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Poor baby." He soothed, reaching up with his free hand to gently caress the side of her face. She leaned into the touch just before he pulled his hand away. "This is one of our storage rooms. There's a lot of fragile stuff, I'm not supposed to bring anyone in here..."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows raised a little, stepping closer. "Maybe we should- maybe you should show me around upstairs instead?"

His grin widened. Good girl, falling right into his hands. He nodded. "Of course. I can show you my room."

He had her up against the back of the door the second they got it shut. She let out the tiniest noise against his lips, clumsily kissing him back, leaning into him as his hands reached around to cup her ass. Reasonably she should've gone to talk to Charlie, told Dennis no, but all she could think was 'DennisDennisDennis holyfuck it's Dennis Reynolds Dennis is kissing me,' her heart racing like a middle schooler having her first kiss. She yelped when he gave her ass a squeeze, pulling out of the kiss.

Step two. Engage physically.

"You're eighteen, right?" He murmured, leaning in close. She nodded and he smirked, softly starting to kiss along her jaw. Just barely eighteen and a virgin, not that she'd admit it. "Good."

"Maybe we shouldn't-"

He quieted her by leaning in to kiss her again, pulling away only once she relaxed. "Come on, baby girl. Come to bed with me?"

She flushed even deeper red and nodded, letting him lead her to the bed. "You're Dennis Reynolds." She blurred out before he shoved her onto her back and started pulling off her clothes.

Dennis scoffed, tossing her shirt to the floor and pulling at her jeans. "And you're Ronnie the Rat. This isn't new." She pouted and he rolled his eyes when he saw that she was wearing boxers. "Not too feminine, are you."

And then he was on top of her.

* * *

 

Mac woke up alone on a couch the next morning. She almost instantly realized where she was, and there was a pang of regret weighing heavy in her chest as she got up and left the house, heading to Charlie's.

Had she really ditched Charlie to have sex with Dennis? The thought alone made her gut twist with guilt. She knew Charlie hated Dennis. Would that make him hate her?

She'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
